


Entwined

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Animal AU, M/M, World War I AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: Be prepared for some weirdness with long tails.
Relationships: Lt Audebert/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël), sort of - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. None. Nope. It simply appeared in my mind and demanded to be written.

Their long tails are entwined, their noses pressed tightly together. And this is the way they sit there. Snuggled together. Happy. Loving and being loved.

  
  
But that's not the beginning of this story.

~ * ~

Once upon a time there was a male rat named Camille. Camille was born in the beautiful city of Lens. All of his siblings and ancestors were born here, but not all of them stayed and died here. It's not for nothing that the german term call it: _Wanderrate_ (“traveling rat”). Camille speaks the dialect of the "ratish" that is spoken here. Here, where he was born and grew up. Here, where homeland is.

But for some time now it's not so nice here. People make loud noises. Make noises that kill. That kills other humans and Camille’s people and other animals. On the other hand, there is also more to eat. Many dead humans can be found everywhere. But Camille doesn't like humans to eat. He admires them. They are so intelligent. They create things. Buildings too. And then something that he finds fascinating: they dig into the ground. Make long passages under the sky and then under the earth. Camille loves to go there and explore the course and life of the humans there. What is particularly interesting are the non-homeland humans. They speak a little differently and the rats that came with them speak a different dialect than Camille.

And one day Camille meets Karl. Karl came with the people who have pointed headgear. They seem to be fighting with Camille’s native-humans. But for what, he doesn't understand. Maybe for land. Or it’s about females.

Since Karl is a foreign rat, they first mistrust and fight with each other. However, Camille quickly realizes that Karl has a special meaning for him. There is an attraction between them that is more than the instinct to mate with a female or find food. Even though. The instinct to mate with Karl is very strong, Camille clearly recognizes that. So first they woo each other. Bring each other good food, make each other clean, go exploring, run away from this unspeakable cat called Nestor-Felix, who speaks two dialects and apparently doesn't know which homeland he belongs to. They lick the other’s noses and snouts. And then, sometime and somewhere where it is calm and warm, Camille mates with Karl. And it's wonderful. It’s what both of them have been looking for all their lives. **Mate** is the term that Camille now has in his vocabulary and it is less a word like a human would treasure it in his mind, but more a feeling that he sees visually in front of him and feels in every fibre of his small body. The feeling means warmth and security and belonging and trust.

Their long tails are entwined, their noses pressed tightly together. And this is the way they sit there. Snuggled together. Happy. Loving and being loved.


End file.
